From the start
by Rakiku Inoe
Summary: She sat on the bed and her long pink her were spread around her. She didn't know who she was or where she was. She just... was.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!  
>So how is it going? Okay, dumb question I know...<br>Now, this is my first fanfic story and I hope ****you'll like it ****o**

**And also there is this thing you should probably know - I'm not from England, America or some other english speaking country, so my english isn't perfect. So when you find any kind of mistake in this text you can just let me know and I'll also improve my english knowledge...  
>But enough talking for now!<br>On with the story ;-P**

**Inoe**

CHAPTER 1 - The end

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAArgh!" The silence in dark and deep forest was disturbed with breathtaking woman's scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Again and again. 

Itachi turned around and listened. Those cries were coming from the middle of a forest, exactly the opposite direction than he and Kisame, his Akatsuki partner, were heading to. "Come on, Itachi. We must hurry, Pein is waiting..." Spoke Kisame and throw him an anxcious glance. Itachi turned around again and was ready to continue their journey back to the base when he heard that scream again. And this time he couldn't just ignore it. He turned away from Kisame and started approaching quickly that place few kilometres ahead.

Sakura was on her knees, holding her neck screaming, because it hurt. Darn, it hurt like hell. She didn't know why exactly she was screaming so hard, when it obviously wouldn't change a thing, but that pain was throbbing and crippling and each new wave of pain made her scream even louder. Her breath was ragged and irregular, but she was unable to do anything even though she knew that if she'd just sit there she'd be dead in no time. Because right in front of her was standing the most wanted shinobi in whole Konoha. Orochimaru.

Said ninja smiled when that pretty pink haired girl fell on her knees and cried. Her pain brought him pleasure. This was the first time he felt something like this - he felt a bond between them. And it was a bond of pain. He stepped forward towards that little kunoichi in front of him and was grinning creepily as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. Her eyes were beautiful and wide and had strange emerald-like color. Although she was shaking in agony her eyes stayed dry and without single tear as she watched him hatefully. Oh, how she was stubborn and oh, just how much he liked it. The bigger her will is, the more fun he will have by breaking it. "So this is that famous Sakura Haruno of the Leaf... The student of two rather powerful ninjas - good old Tsunade and Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin. What a combination..." For a while he looked like he was deeply in thought but soon he came back to himself and paid attencion towards Sakura again. His expressing of attention contained licking Sakura's cheek and then being amused by her disgustful glare she shot him. "Now, now, don't worry my dear. It won't hurt much longer..." he false comforted her when another painful scream came out. "After all, many shinobi before you have survived the pain of my curse mark..." Now he grinned again. Sakura knew that Orochimaru's curse mark can survive only a few from thousand and only those who are strong. Very strong. "Oh come on, Sakura. You are the most powerful medic in whole Fire country and maybe even more, you don't have to worry about your life... and by the way, you won't need Konoha's hitai ate anymore. In the end you'll just come to me obediently, thanks to this little souvenir I gave you." And he nodded at a tiny tattoo that appeared in a place where he, Orochimaru, bit her. It was her curse mark. "Oh, but I think you are aware of the efects of this, aren't you? I heard you like history and stuff..." He turned away but before he torned off her forehead protector with Konoha's sign. "Then, see you around, I guess? Just a little advice at the end - I don't think it will be safe to be hanging around your friends... Who knows, what could happen to them, right?" With these words he simply disappeared with a puff of smoke and left this young pinkette screaming alone on wet moss.

_Okay, enough! I must... I can't just stay here like this forever. _Sakura thought and looked around for her teammates. She saw Naruto unconscious, lying about ten metres away from her on the ground. She couldn't see nor sense Sasuke so she figured out he must be unconscious too. Oh well. Finally she noticed Kakashi, who leaned against a tree and was slowly regaining his strengh. The proces of waking up was greatly fastened as he heard Sakura's cries. Immediately, he was bending over her, obviously didn't have an idea about what was going on. "Sakura! Sakura, what happened! Come on, tell me-" and suddenly he stopped as he noticed the notorious curse mark on her neck. "What the... Oh god! That's the curse mark! Sakura, please, look at me, breathe..." He was trying to comfort her, but surprisingly it was just him who was overly stressed about this. Of course, Sasuke and Naruto were out of game and Sakura was apparently busy with screaming the hell out of her, so it was his duty. Then Sakura managed to speak. "Kakashi, I need..." Sakura stopped for a while, thinking about it again and again. "I need to suck Orochimaru's poison out of that wound. Due to information I found in Konoha his poison contains some mutated part of genetic information which can conect to my DNA in every cell in my body. I can try to get rid of his poison until it didn't spread in my whole body..." and she would continue, if she wasn't stopped by her silver haired sensei. "Look Sakura, you don't really have to tell me this because I understand medicine no more than how turnip understands peach. Just tell me what to do and I will do it..." Sakura nodded, sounded fair. "Just please hold me tightly when I tell you, I think I'll need it..." Then she made few hand signs and a water ball appeared around her hands, which she pushed and pulled through her skin while washing the poison out of her body.

Itachi stood on a branch high above the stage and was looking at that screaming girl. She was pretty and had her light pink hair tied in long ponytail. Despite how far he was standing he could still see Orochimaru's curse mark on the back of her neck and that pedo Orochimaru walking towards her. He saw him talking but didn't hear anything so he jumped a few branches lower and was quite surprised when Orochimaru didn't spot him. _He must be pretty obsessed with that pinkette when he didn't even noticed another shinobi standing just few metres above him._ Itachi thought. Meanwhile Kisame appeared, angry and shocked, because he never thought Itachi would just give in to some noise he heard. He opened his mouth, ready to scold him for being such a dick, but Itachi stoppped him with a wave of his hand and pointed down on the ground. Kisame immediately tensed when he saw Orochimaru and shot Itachi surprised look, but Itachi was already fully concentrated on that little chit-chat down there. He felt sorry for that girl, because she couldn't be much older than sixteen and that was still too early to die.

But after a while he had to reconsider his opinion on that girl - he found out that her name was Sakura. That slimy snake described her to be the most talented medic nin in Fire country and also mentioned something about her being a student of Hokage and copy nin. _One thing is sure,_ he thought. _She must have guts if she survived mentally that lick Orochimaru gave her. On the other hand - maybe that screaming isn't only because of that curse mark?_ Even Kisame looked pretty disgusted when Orochimaru licked her cheek - and that really is something. And then - Pufff! Orochimaru the blenny disappeared and left the girl fall onto the ground.

Itachi continued watching her and he had to admit that he admired her will - he saw her shaking hands and the pain in her eyes but she still lifted up on her elbows and looked around as if she was looking for something. Or someone? And then he saw a figure running towards her while calling her name. Kakashi Hatake knelt down to her and tried to find the source of her pain - successfully. In following conversation Itachi confirmed that rumor about Sakura and her healing abilities. She was indeed an excellent medic. He just stood there and watched unbelievably when the pinkette formed few hand seals and used an elementar jutsu as if it was nothing. He twiched when another cries came, this time even stronger. But that girl still continued with her treatment... He saw Kakashi grab her and hold her tightly so she won't move too much and Itachi realised just how tiny and fragile she is in the hands of nearly two metres tall man. _So many potencial in such a small body. _Itachi thought, his gaze fixated on her pink curl.

Ten minutes later it was silent, finally. Sakura was gasping for air with her eyes closed as Kakashi held her. _At least she's calm._ Thought Kakashi while he studied her porcelain like skin and relieved expression. When she didn't open her eyes for a long time he realized she was unconscious. And that was when he heard mocking voice behind him. "My my, what are you doing Kakashi of Konoha? Weeping for dead little fuckers? It always breaks my heart to see them conk out so young…" Kakashi turned around just to see a man in black cloak with red clouds. Akatsuki. This one was tall, huge and blue with sharky teeth. On his back hung Samehada – big sword covered with bandages that sucked out chakra of his opponent. Kakashi figured out it is Kisame who travelled with Itachi – who seemed to be nowhere in sight. He faced Kisame and answered him: "Look sharky boy. You can call me all you want – even Little red riding hood – I don't mind. But never, I repeat never, call my students little fuckers." And then he ran towards Kisame and screamed: "Chidori!" But as soon as Kakashi hit him he disappeared with spray of water. _Oh darn, it was a water clone_… Mumbled now all wet Kakashi and took a fighting stance as he expected another attack. But nothing came. Kisame's presence completely vanished. _Fuck!_ Kakashi thought when he realized his mistake and quickly turned around just to see that Sakura wasn't there. In a place where she was laying till now was just a tiny pit in the ground. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

**OOOOOOOOkayyyyyyy!**

**So, first chapter finished and I know it's very short, but oh well…**

**You know, it took me about three days just to translate this little part of my story to English and on top of that the translation isn't even good… But I don't have anyone to help me since I'm the only one in my family who does speak a little English.**

**By the way this is about one third of my story – oh sorry, one third of story that I have already written and it's waiting for translation…**

**I don't have beta – pretty much the reason it's this bad ****o**

**So if you find some mistakes (and there will be tons of them) – you can just write them to reviews or something – it's also a way for me to learn something new :-P**

**So, today I have really good mood, because I did really well with my math test – it looks like I have full score! YAY! It's the first time in my life ****(or something…)**

**And it's only few days efore Christmas – I don't really know how many cuz I'm a little confused these days and it gives me a hard time to remember the date and stuff…**

**But right now I'm watching news and I feel a little guilty, because I have good mood even though our exprezident died. His name was Václav Havel**** and he was really a good guy. Like really really very much. Well, maybe you heard it in news too, it's pretty much a hot stuff now. His funreal is at Friday and I'm thinking of going there. And tomorrow I'm going to light some candles at one of memorial places in Prague – Národní třída. There's a monument of fall of communist regime.**

**Well, enough talking (sorry guys, I'm really talkative and annoying I know…)**

**See you in next chapter!**

**(Oh well, only if I'll have enough patience with translating… :-)**

**Your Inoe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha! I'm here again after a VERY LONG TIME and I'm sooooooo sory for the late update guys! (Well, and also for the lame chapter… And I know it is short )**

Disclaimer: Did you really think that if i would own Naruto I would be writing a fanfiction?

_Ooooh crap... _Thought Sakura as she brought her hand to cover her eyes. Her head was in throbbing pain and her throat was dry. She silently cursed at the bright light in the room and removed her hand, blinking a few times. She looked around and noticed that she was sitting in plain room with wooden floor and grey walls. Definitely not her bedroom.  
>Sakura was trying pretty hard to remember just what exactly was going on when the sound of the door opening disturbed her. And it all came back when she recognized that person standing in the door frame.<br>Itachi Uchiha, with his everpresent look of boredom was there, pround and tall and arrogant and all. His hair were tied and only few strands of hair were falling down framing his face. _Oh yeah, damned Uchihas and their I'm-oh-so-handsome attitude._ Thought Sakura bitterly, but still remained calm. She realized that she has better chance on living if she won't cause a scene.  
>Itachi frowned. He expected at least <em>some<em> reaction from her, not only silent stare. He wasn't quite used to people who weren't panicking when they saw him. But then again, this girl came face to face with Orochimaru, so maybe he didn't look like much of a treat. Well, he had to change that.  
>Slowly nearing the bed she sat on, he noticed slight shiver going down her spine and he just had to smirk. So she was afraid after all… He could just stop, but somehow he didn't want to. This girl amused him.<br>Sakura looked up at the man towering above her and her gaze met his. In a second his sharingan flashed and she didn't have time to avoid it. Then it all went dark.  
>He smirked when he saw her collapse on the bed, completely trapped in his genjutsu. Yes, she could be the best medic around all she wanted, but she still was just a kid with a long way to go. But that didn't meant he couldn't be the one to teach her.<br>He turned his sight back to her, obviously enjoying the view. Her rosy pink locks were spread around her and her emerald orbs were widely opened. He wondered just how was it possible to have that enticing eyes. He didn't doubt she killed many people; men, women and probably even children. But still, her eyes remained clean and innocent.  
>She let out shaky breath, her chest quivering a little. Her forehead was covered in sweat. Itachi sighed . In fact, she was in his genjutsu for quite a while and no matter how much he didn't like it, he had to let her go.<br>When Sakura regained her consciousness once again, her heart beat was fast and her breaths sharp. An there, standing above her, stood that bastard Uchiha with kunai casually in his damn white hand. He looked at her mischievously and tilted his head to the side. "Now, now… What do we have here?" His voice was overflowing with bad intensions and something Sakura just couldn't land her hands on.  
>She backed a few inches when he kneeled on the bed next to her and he smirked on her reaction. <em>Truly innocent in every meaning of the word. <em>Itachi thought with the smirk still on his lips. He raised one hand and stroked her cheek, careful not to break her fragile form. He played with that smooth and shiny pink hair of hers, fascinated by that nice and calm aura she was surrounded with.  
>Sakura was terrified. Truly terrified, when he touched her. It's not like there wasn't any guy in her life before, but she was only seventeen and she lived a life of a shinobi. A very busy one on the top of that all. So there's no way she had time to hang around with boys. But when he touched her, it just felt so <em>wrong<em>. She shivered, but still glared daggers at that man. "Itachi." Low hiss escaped her lips and the corner of his mouth raised mockingly. "Yes, Sa-ku-ra?" Oh, he was totally mocking her. And she wasn't buying that one. "Get your filthy hands off me you bastard." She hissed again, hardly holding back her anger.  
>"Rather feisty, aren't we?" definitely a rhetorical question. "But unfortunately, you are in no position to boss me around, are you?" Okay, this could not be meant as rhetorical question, but Sakura still decided to keep her mouth shut. And Itachi's patience was running out.<br>He grabbed her chin and yanked her head up so her eyes met his. "Me, on the other hand… Let's just say that I could kill you anytime now." _I'm aware of that but still, thanks for reminding me._ Thought Sakura and tried to avert his gaze, but his grip on her chin only grew stronger. "Listen girl, my orders are clear. Either you join, or you die. Choose now."  
>Sakura's mind was blurred and she didn't know whether it was because of the choice she had to make or because his sharingan was activated once again. Sincerely, she didn't know what to do. She was loyal to her village and had no reason to betray her friends and family, but still, she didn't want to die. She knew she was being stubborn and weak and pathetic and self-centered, but she didn't want to die. So she was silent.<br>And that Itachi didn't like. Sakura's eyes widen when the black dots in his eyes begin to swirl but it was already too late. She was drifting to the dark again and Itachi's words was the last thing she heard before her mind went blank. "Good night, little one."

**Gah, second chapter finished and I know it's boring and all, but seriously guys, it's 12.45 a.m. here in Czech Republic and I should be sleeping soundly like good girls are supposed to… Instead, I'm writing this with totally no idea. It's probably gonna end up like one of these – Sakura gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki, make some love with them and 1] joins them or 2] returns back to Konoha – stories.  
>Oh god, I hope that won't be the case!<br>Anyways, I've got a holiday now for A WHOLE WEEK! So I may add a little more chapters… but then again, maybe you noticed how slow I am at updating. But hey, I'm doing my best translating!  
>Well, time to go to the bed, just one last thing: "Thanks a looooot to those who reviewed :-P And once again, sorry for the late update…<strong>

**Inoe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah, I'm surprised myself, but I actually updated. In two days. God save us, because apocalypse is coming for us all. **

Sakura panicked. Genjutsu wasn't exactly her strong point, actually she quite sucked at it. And the person she had to ran into was an Uchiha. _Not my lucky day today, _she thought bitterly. Now was the perfect time to use some advice shishou gave her. Slowly closing her eyes, she breathed calmly and started picturing an ideal place.

Soon , she was sitting in a middle of small clearing surrounded by forest. There was small and clean river and the air was filled with gurgling. The grass was so fresh and green and soft, with lots of colorful flowers in it. And just few metres away stood white and bright unicorn. His mane was silver and the horn on his-

„A unicorn? Seriously?" And so her precious little illusion fell and broke into pieces, just like house made out of cards. That all only because one voice. His laughter echoed around her and soon it was spread all over and Sakura was incapable of pointing out his position.

A breath on her neck. Light brush on the cheek. A low whisper in the ear. "You know Sakura, if you were clever – or if you weren't a masochist – you would gladly accept our offer. Do you know, what I'll have to do now?"

She turned around just to see Itachi melting into darkness. To tell the truth, Sakura was scared. She was surprised she could still move. No, she didn't have any idea what they were planning to do with her and that was probably what scared her the most. To be left in the dark, waiting for her fate to come.

Just when she was opening her mouth to tell him all that, a finger on her lips silenced her. Itachi's face appeared before her, smirking. "Shhh, it's too late now. I don't give second chances… remember that, because I won't kill you. Not yet."

His eyes. _His eyes.__** His eyes. HIS EYES!**_ The sharingan.

All Sakura could see. Red, all around her. She looked at her hands but saw nothing. She was left alone in darkness, yet all she could see was red.

_Red darkness…_

The swirling of black dots made her dizzy and she started falling. Not that she cared anyway.

Itachi emerged from his own genjutsu and was quite pleased with himself. He liked her fear, but he also liked her loyalty. She was that kind of person, who realized he was in trouble but still didn't give in. She wasn't very brave, but she had a will. She wasn't doing it for her ego or pride, but for someone else. Smirk crossed his face. Yeah, definitely innocent. And also naïve.

After this little chat with himself he found out he was still sitting on the bed next to her and holding her against the wall by her neck. Maybe too roughly. So he loosened his grip and let her tumble on the mattress, face first. She was trembling.

Itachi sighed before lifting her and placing her gently on her back and sliding pillow under her head. She looked as a fairy, with her odd but beautiful hair and pale skin. Still, she would look better if she was covered in blood.

Itachi wasn't far away from realizing his sick bloody desire when the door shot open and Kisame stepped in. He looked at Itachi tiredly and said: "My turn, Itachi. Leader wants to see you."

Raven haired Uchiha didn't move, obviously thinking about what could happen to him if he didn't obey his leader… and he got up. He didn't mutter a word as he walked around Kisame to the door and closed them behind him rather loudly.

Kisame sighed. He was used to his partner's bad temper, but it still bothered him. He didn't know if Itachi knew, but he found out about the reason he left Konoha and the truth behind assassination of his clan. In Kisames's opinion everyone would go nuts after this and Itachi wasn't an exception. Well, in the begginnig, Itachi maintained his stoic attitude, but step by step it all fell and shattered, leaving behind one hell of a sadistic bastard.

That reminded him. He looked to the bed where laid petite girl. She would barely reach Kisame's abdomen. He came closer and sat on the edge of bed. She looked like she was dead, only slight rising of her chest telling the opposite. Single tear was sliding down her cheek and Kisame couldn't stop himself from wiping it. Suddenly, he felt like protecting the girl would be enough.

Kisame never had a goal. A dream, wish, something he could hold on to. He was living a life without meaning, letting it slide from his fingers. He left the village. Why? He didn't know. He joined Akatsuki. Why? Not a particular reason. Always doing things half-heartedly, he found himself in his late thirties without accomplishing anything. But did it really matter, since he didn't have a reason to change? Change himself, change his life, change the world?

But as he was watching that single crystal clear tear slip from under her closed eyes, he found his purpose. He felt strings of himself wrap around this adorable little thing in the bed tightly and he didn't want to let go. Not anymore, because he found what he was looking for. A bond.

**Hell yeah! Third chapter finished!  
>So, I decided that the chapters will be rather short. Mostly because I'm just tired as hell from all the English words spinning in my head after a while.<br>Actually, my friend told me she doesn't get why I write only about Sakura and I thought maybe you might be interested too. Well, I don't know how to express it, but it's mostly because she is the most defined character in the anime. Maybe my imagination isn't as good as I thought and maybe I'm just lazy, but she's the easiest to write for me and I don't mind – it's not like I hate her.  
>Also, I know Itachi is A LOT out of character, but that will all go somewhere, just wait and see… *evil laught*. And for Kisame – well, you'll see in next few chapters…<br>Oh, but that is if I write them, because I'm not very reliable person… *rubbing her head sheepishly*  
>And a good news at the end – I finally figured out where I'll be going with this story! Well, just a little ahead, but something is still better than nothing.<br>Oh yes, just one more little thing! I decided to make it based on different kinds of relationships that Akatsuki members will be sharing with Sakura. And also – I will make Tobi Madara, because he's my favourite character .  
>By the way, the time and characters will be a little off in this fanfic, si if you don't like, don't read.<br>DAMN MY MOUTH! Actually, there's one more little thing I want to do, before I officialy end this chapter. I want to thank all the reviewers, because you're my fuel guys! I always thought that it's stupid to write things like 'I wouldn't be able to write without you and blah blah blah', but I was damn wrong. Reviews sure helps a lot.**

**Inoe**


	4. Chapter 4

**He****y there my little butterflies!  
>I know I'm updating late as always but please bear with me. Also – I found out something strange and for me even funny about English language. Did you know that English rarely use commas in a sentence? That's just so strange! :-P I guess I will never stop learning, really.<strong>

**Now to the story, duh.**

Itachi closed the wooden door and turned to the room. It was dark as always and he took few steps forward, now standing in front of plain black table. Behind the table was a chair, but nobody sat in it. Actually, Itachi couldn't even remember anyone stepping to the office since Pein's death.

"Itachi."came a smooth and deep voice. Madara. _So he finally took over, huh?_  
>Dark figure emerged from the shadows, but Itachi could see just his outlines. Though he could see his sharingan blazing. Madara sat behind the table, hands folded and supporting his head.<p>

"So…" started the older Uchiha while watching Itachi. "I heard you brought us a little gift." Itachi smirked at his words. _Gift. How… fitting. _Madara picked up some folder and started reading out. "Sakura Haruno, jounin, former student of Kakashi Hatake, apprentice of the Slug princess and blah blah blah… Just what were you thinking when you brought her here? I have no use for such a weakling."

Itachi knew that if Madara doesn't approve of her it's all over for the little Haruno girl. _What am I doing? _He thought when he was opening his mouth to defend the girl.

Kisame woke up few hours later, tired from looking after his precious little girl, and yelped when he looked straight into her green eyes. _So she's finally awake, huh?_

He grinned at her and held out a hand for her. "I'm Kisame. What's your name little one?" She just stared at him and after a few awkward minutes he withdrew his hand. "Oi, what's your name kiddo?" she better answer him now.

She slowly tilted her head and answered. "Well, I don't think … I just…" her trembling soft voice died out and he had to encourage her with a little nudge. Her gaze lifted to meet his and she spoke, this time with more confidence. "I don't know." _What? Is she dumb or something?_ He coughed and tried to cover his warm chuckles but it didn't work and soon he was laughing hard on the floor.

Sakura didn't understand it. Why was this strange man laughing? She didn't do anything funny, did she? First he wants to know her name and suddenly he's all cheery. Personally, she thought it was not funny when someone didn't know his own name. It was strange, but whenever she tried to remember her name, it went dark and her head was hurting.

She didn't notice it when Kisame stopped laughing and stood up in front of her. Only when he gently touched her forehead with his cool and large hand, she looked up to him, eyes questioning. "Tell me what happened." So she did.

"You erased her mind?" Asked Madara. He was pissed off. First Itachi brings here some random girl from the leaf, than he DARES to oppose his decision to kill her and in the end he just erase her mind? Even he would now feel bad for killing someone who had no clue at all. But Itachi had a point, they needed a medic. He sighed and turned to the stoic Uchiha behind him. "Leave." Was all he said and Itachi was nowhere in sight in an instant.

Kisame was boiling in anger when he figured it out. _Damn that sick Uchiha! Why the hell did he erased her mind? Her memories? It is almost as if he'd kill her! Now she'll be a completely different person than before just because Itachi had his little sadistic mood! _And right in that moment the door shot open and there stood said damned bastard.

Kisame jumped up and was ready to beat the crap out of him, but something stopped him. A piercing scream came from the pinkette on the bed and he turned around just to see her curled on the bed, screaming and holding onto her neck.

Her nails were dugged to her creamy skin and she was scrubbing her curse mark. Kisame wanted to comfort her, but someone beat him to it. It was Itachi who was bending over her and comforting her while trying to save her from herself.

And to make the situation even worse, the rest of Akatsuki members came to see who was making such a noise. But they all halted when they saw the room and a screaming girl in Itachi's hands. "What the hell?" said Hidan and so thought the rest of them when they watched the scene.

Madara heard that scream as well and immediately tensed. It was a scream of agony and he was wondering who it was who made her scream like that. He thought he's the only one who's able to make a person cry this much. So he decided to go and take a look.

When he appeard in the middle of the room he saw Itachi cradling some girl. Apparently, it was her who was making all the noise. He also saw his subordinates, staring and whispering among themselves. He made his way towards Itachi and looked over his shoulder.

What he saw completely took his breath away. She was gorgeous. Long pink hair, porcelain skin and emerald eyes widen in pain. She was lean but not very tall, her body twisted in agony. Lust immediately flared in him and he tried to calm down when he realized the tightening in his pants.

Only on second glance he noticed that little black tattoo in the nape of her neck. Now _this_ was interesting. "Itachi, I'll take her to my room. I want to examine the curse mark." His authoritative voice made everyone go silent and he took a step towards the bed.

When he was taking the light body of that girl into his arms he noticed Itachi's frown and smirked. _Oh, this will be fun._

**Oh yeah. Madara is hell of a bastard.  
>And also, I'll try and make a lemon in next chapter. But it's all up to you, my dears. I don't know if you like that kind of thing, but if I'll be making it, it will be probably rape. I know it's bad and evil and all, but if you think about it, it makes sense. Just think about the relationships we have right now: Itachi's feelings for Sakura are that of a pain. He's a sick sadistic bastard and he loves to hurt and tease her, though it can all lead to something – it's up to you. Madara… I said it in this chapter already. He's full of lust. That can't lead to something good… And Kisame thinks of Sakura as of his precious little sister. Nothing more and nothing less. So bite me.<strong>

**I don't like this chapter much, mainly because it's crappily (is that a word?) written. But I had totally anti-english mood today and just couldn't think of anything intelligent.**

**And one little thing from my personal life – and sorry if it doesn't interest you ;-D  
>My mum is leaving tomorrow, she's going to France for a week. I'm so jealous! Not only she doesn't have to go to work, she also got rid of her duty as the head of our family. So now it's only me taking care of my little sisters AND my useless father. Gah.<strong>

**Thanks for all the super-duper-awesome reviews guys! I'm grateful to you all **

**Inoe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! ****I hope you're safe and sound and ready for my new super-perfect-awesome chapter! *insert incredibly pissed, bored and sarcastic teen with headache here***

**Ahaha… ha… ha… damn. My exams… so close… and if I don't pass… with at least sixty percent… I'm doomed… excluded… dead… farewell. TT_TT**

**But this is just me and my stupid human problems, no need for concern… Waaaaaaaaah! I totally need someone to stand above me with bazooka or something and saying: "Lida, sit down on your fat ass right NOW and start doing something for your freaking studies! Think 'bout your future! Is this what you want! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Yeah… That would help.**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone and also for my whiny attitude but that's just who I am. No shit.**

**AND PLEASE, EVEN IF IT'S BUGGIN' YOU SHITLESS, READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. SOMETHING KINDAH SPECIAL THIS TIME…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto series and its characters and I don't own whatever music you are listening to while reading fanfiction. My favourite one at the moment is Safe and sound by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5: Craving_

Deidara was sitting in his room and was deeply in thoughts. He couldn't stop wondering about that girl from earlier that night. She was a kunoichi – so far he knew. He even recognized her, she was the one who killed off Sasori. He decided he had to thank her for that one day, but seeing it's been already two days since Madara took her into his room he doubted she was even alive. Who was he kidding? There was no way Madara would let her be.

He shifted on his elbow so he could see her. The girl was laying there displayed to his eyes, only a thin sheet covering her small form. He watched her chest rise and fall, small breaths escaping her dry lips. It's been over a day since he brought her here and his desire for her stayed unsatisfied.

If there laid any other female, other than her, he would literally jump her. Who cared she was unconscious? Who cared she was unwilling? He was the Madara Uchiha and if he craved something, he got it. No exceptions. But here she was, untouched and well, and she didn't even have a grip on reality.

Madara raised his pale hand and brought it to her face, lightly stroking her cheek and down her tender jawline, before he got hold of her chin. It was here once again, that strong urge to touch her, to feel her quivering under him, to run his cool hands down her sides and lower, to hear her sweet, sweet voice calling his name- "Stop this!" he growled out loud, getting flustered with himself. He fell back to the bed, laying still next to her.

He covered his eyes with his arms and mumbled silently. "What am I doing? Just what have gotten into me?" This was not like him. Since when was he so affected by a mere _girl_? He had to admit, she was quite the strong kunoichi to begin with but still, there were plenty of stronger women. What was so special about this one, except for that ridiculously strange hair color? It was pink… light and sweet shade, but still too outstanding for a ninja. And yet it suited her so much that even setting sun, which he loved to watch during these cold winter mornings, paled in the sight of her.

"Who are you?"

His eyes snapped open at the sound of a silent and soft voice. Her voice. Slowly, he turned his head so he was facing her but still laying on the mattress, then breathed out. He was staring right to her eyes and her soul. Because these two big emerald pools of clear innocence were a window right to her mind and spirit. Right now she was confused, so confused.

"Who are you? What am I doing in here?"

She asked again. She looked so lost, so pitiful and Madara was lost too. _What should I do?_ That line repeated itself in his mind over and over again, but his gaze never left hers. He decided. Caressing her cheeks, stroking her temples, brushing her lips – all those little yet gentle movements were accompanied by his deep and comforting voice as he whispered words of consolation.

"I'm not your enemy. I won't hurt you. You can trust me. I will protect you. I _love_ you."

Soon, the pinkette in his arms drifted to light slumber, comforted by his low whispers. She didn't realize they were just another dirty lies of the monstrous Uchiha.

"Silly girl, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into…"

"_What_ did you sssssay?"

The messenger cringed under furious tone of his master. He fell to his knees and begged for his dear life, praying for forgivness.

"I-I said that the girl was taken by the Aka- Akatsuki." He finished delivering his message and ran away from the dark throne room to even darker corner, thanking God for his survival.

Orochimaru sat in his throne-like chair and was frowning. Akatsuki once again intervened into his plans and his pursuit for his beloved Sakura collapsed. He bit on his thumb with nervousity, pondering about his next move, because he couldn't just leave it at this. She was _his_ and his alone. And he sure as hell wasn't going to share.

He knew he didn't stand a chance with frontal attack – it would only mean opened war between him and his subordinates and the notorious organization. And not even Orochimaru himself was confident enough to risk this. No, winning back his love will need brilliant plan – and he knew exactly what that will be.

"Bring me Kabuto!" he barked towards one of his men and seated himself back on the throne. Oh no, no one ever played with Orochimaru, the snake sannin. No one.

Light motion woke him up and he sat on the bed, watching the pinkette curiously. She didn't move an inch during her sleep before, so this sudden stir was just strange. But it didn't stop at this, she shook her head and sat up slowly.

He wanted to say something and he found it strange she didn't pay him any mind, but it didn't hit him until she swayed on her legs and headed towards the exit of his room. He jumped up and in front of the doors just in time to stop her. He looked at her and was surprised when he noticed her closed eyes and even breathing. She was sound asleep.

He slowly stepped out of her way and observed as she opened the doors for herself and stumbled through the hall, totally oblivious to the world.

_Is she sleepwalking or something?_ He thought it was the case but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He eyed the nape of her neck warily. The curse mark was burning. It was swollen and it was eating away her flesh like some nasty acid. No wonder she had no clue of her surroundings. She was being controlled by that damned tattoo.

"Orochimaru…"

**Ta-dam! The end. Not very eventful chapter but if you read my story till this point than you probably know my chapters are not eventful at all. Just randomly written… somethings.**

**It's Easter! Me being kind of a Christian… Let's say I am enjoying myself with loads of chocolate and sweets and erm… Sorry Jesus, sucks to be you. By the way, I don't want to see a weighting-machine anytime soon o.O**

**And because Easter is such a beautiful season, here's my idea: Because ALL of you ARE going to review but you're sleepy or mortally wounded or whatever and you don't know what to write to your awesome review/critics – What about writing how was your Easter? Just a line or two, your customs or hilarious experiences or you can just tell me how boooooring it was. Hell, you can even write me how stupid I am for actually believing that SOMEONE will answer me.**

**Uhuh, don't worry dears. I know perfectly fine just how difficult it is to click on that cute little review button and write a few lines that will make my day. Or how PERSONAL it is to share your precious Easter moments with me.**

**But don't misunderstand me – I will be eternally grateful for ANY kind of review. Although if you write me about how stupid I am, I can't guarantee your safety. In that case I've got just one suggestion for you – lock all your windows and doors, don't step out of your house and absolutely don't pick up your phone. Might as well be some kind of phone bomb in there… **

**I'm sorry if you were looking for some juicy lemon in this chapter but I reconsidered it. Hell, this is just fifth chapter of a story and we don't want to take things too fast, do we? But trust me, I'll get some citrus in here, I just don't know when or how. If you want to suggest some particular pairing, do it via review please.**

**And last thing – THANKS A BUNCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! LUV YA ALL!**

***_****Inoe****_***


	6. Chapter 6

**You thought I was dead, didn't you! Heh, you won't get rid of me that easily! (Actually yes, yes you will... ;_;')  
>So sorry for taking almost half a year before updating - I'm such a horrible person and I'm totally aware of it... No beatings with a sticks please 0.0<strong>

**Also, go check out my other stories - mainly From another dimension and also Because of my hair, because these two are most likely to be updated frequently (although that means about once in two months, heh...).**

**Now this is said and done, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series in any way, shape or form. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Sasori sighed as he rose from his bed. Just minute ago, his new leader contacted him and ordered him to show up in his quarters right away. Honestly, he was still slightly disturbed by the appearance of Uchiha Madara and the fact that he was disguised as that Tobi idiot this whole time. Of course, since he was a formidable shinobi, he knew that there was something off about the childish persona of Tobi but after months of not being able to figure him out he simply gave up and hoped leader-sama kept him in line and around for a reason. Only now did he show his real colors and Sasori had a massive urge to facepalm. Uchiha Madara. Right.

Still, it was because of this particular man that he had to wake up from his much needed sleep - after all, it was a slow and frustrating process, getting used to a human body all over again, instead of the wooden substitute he chose to reside in for the longer period of his life. Well, until that incident, at least. Yes, he was referring to his 'death' brought on to him by the pink-haired brat from Konoha. But that was a deep wound to his ego he wasn't ready to face just yet. Sighing for the second time he made his way to the door and took off in the direction of his leaders' bedroom.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's the meaning of this?"  
>Sasori breathed out when he stepped into the room. His eyes went wide before narrowing to dangerous slits as he noticed the girl. <em>Could my life get any more ironic? <em>He thought when he watched his killer - or more accurately, his destroyer - sway helplessly in the arms of the red-eyed Uchiha, who was now sneering at him.

"What's the matter is of no concern to you. I need you for something." Sasori's brows furrowed as he observed the sinister man. He looked stressed and as unsure as someone of his power, age and charisma could be.

"What is it?" He asked, all the while hoping it didn't have anything in common with the Konoha kunoichi responsible for his demise. Madara's sharingan bore into his own dark hazel eyes and his voice was threatening. "You will look after her. You won't let anyone hurt her. You won't let anyone else touch her, not even the Akatsuki members. Itachi especially." his tone seemed to darken with the mention of his relative. "And examine the curse mark, it's getting worse with each second. I have to take care of something. Or rather, someone..." Sasori ignored his last menacing sentence (which will definitely bring trouble to someone else entirely) and instead concentrated on the burned and swollen flesh at the nape of the girl's neck. In the middle of it stood out the black markings of Orochimaru's curse mark.

With his newly found interest he stepped forward and bowed slightly towards his leader before taking the unconscious girl from him and heading back to his bedroom. Just before closing the doors he heard the almighty Madara Uchiha whisper. "Take care of her, I'll be back soon."

Suddenly, Sasori remembered all about these stories where even the best of the best fell prey to woman's charms and usually it didn't turn out well for them. Oh, he had a bad feeling about that Uchiha's future.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Immediately after Sakura's disappearance, Kakashi summoned his nin-pack. He wasn't going to take chances with losing the track of her and the moment Pakkun's flat nose poked out of the white summoning smoke he urged him to find her as fast as possible. Only when his dog friend vanished between the trees did he focused on his other students lying lifelessly on the forest ground. He was painfully reminded of how important it was to protect the medic of the team at all costs, because now he had absolutely no idea what to do with the two teenage boys.

Finally, he created a shadow clone and scurried an unconscious Naruto on his back, his clone doing the same with Sasuke. Kakashi took a deep breath before breaking to a sprint towards the gates of Konohagakure. If there was someone who needed to know about Sakura's situation and more importantly, who could do something about it, it would be Tsunade. Kakashi fought the urge to shiver as he imagined relaying the news to the Hokage, about her favorite pupil being captured by the no. 1 enemy. His expression darkened once again at the thought. To think that the cheerful and youthful... _Ugh, Gai is really brushing off on me._..

But now, now he had to concentrate. The sooner he reached the village, the sooner they can send out a search party and the sooner will be Sakura back in the city walls, safe and sound.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the door clicked closed behind the now-human puppeteer, Madara ran a hand through his coal black hair and sighed almost worriedly, before pulling himself back together and cracking his knuckles. His body usually wasn't exactly his weapon of choice (except his eyes, of course) but now he was actually looking forward to smashing the snake's skull in with his bare hands. But not before some raw and tasty torture. Yes, tonight, it will be very 'Madara' style.

And after a series of hand-seals he puffed away, to the lion's den, so to say.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It has been at least five minutes since he had brought her here and he still didn't do a thing. All he could manage was sitting on his work-stool right beside the bed she was in and observe her.

She was suffering. The pain that the curse mark caused her must have been unbearable. She squirmed and trashed, causing his ragged sheets to tangle even more. There was cold sweat covering her forehead and her pupils were shifting under her eyelids. Sasori sighed - he seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

It was hardly believable even to him, that this little girl was the one who smashed him to pieces with her fists. The picture of her from that time was the exact opposite of this lifeless doll before him. It felt as if it wasn't even her anymore. He still remembered every little detail of her from their fight. The way her body twisted to avoid his rain of poisoned senbons, how she tried to look brave even though her knees were shaking slightly and her grip on the kunai was too tight to be natural. How her eyes betrayed so many emotions - fury and hatred, compensated with determination and sheer willpower - and he silently mused whether he actually met someone before who did such a terrible job and concealing his emotion. He didn't think so. Still, that passion hidden within her suited her. It made her different, special. It made _him_ want make her even more special by adding her to his collection.

Now all he saw was just an empty shell of the spitfire he met once, but still felt he knew her by heart.  
>It was pathetic and disgusting, almost. He had to do something about it. And so he set to work.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Hatake-san, I've told you already, Hokage-sama is too busy to receive you! The meeting with the damiyo is almost over, it won't be long, maybe fifteen minutes..." Kakashi was positively seething by now. He ran to the Hokage tower as soon as he dropped the boys off at the village hospital (and a pang of guilt and anxiety washed over him when a nurse asked him about 'Sakura-sama') only to be stopped by Tsunade's stubborn part-time secretary - which only meant that Shizune was with Tsunade inside.

"Listen, I need to see her. It's of top importance! If I can't meet her, fine, but please just go there and tell her that Hatake Kakashi needs to speak with her urgently about the well-being of her daughter." The young woman looked at him puzzled for a while before shrugging and silently stepping into the meeting room. He smiled slightly. He wasn't surprised at the secretary's surprised look - everyone knew the Hokage never had children and probably never will have, because she was... well, because she was Tsunade.

But Kakashi knew about the sentiment she had towards her younger apprentice and he also knew that deep down she always wanted to be the loving mother she never had... and maybe, if Dan never died and that screwed up war never happened and if her little brother didn't die... she would be a perfect mom. But right now, the only thing closest to a child she had was Sakura and Kakashi was certain she could give up on some stupid meeting in her daughter's sake. Just as he finished this thought, panicked-looking Tsunade kicked down the door.

"Kakashi! What's going on? Where is Sakura!" She wasn't exactly yelling, but was frantically searching the hallway, trying to catch a glimpse of pink. Then, her eyes settled on the copy-cat and her eyes were demanding. Kakashi didn't look away nor did his voice falter when he started explaining.

"We were on our way back from the A-rank mission you gave us. We searched Orochimaru's hideout as was planned and found nothing, it had been deserted for at least a year from the age of some corpses left in the dungeons. There was nothing left, all evidences were disposed of. Sakura said, however, that she had this strange feeling when she was inside and that she even saw someone. But we dismissed it, because there were clearly no traces left. Only on our way back did we found out that we must have missed something because we were attacked, by Orochimaru no less.

"What?!" Tsunade's light brown eyes gleamed dangerously. Kakashi merely sighed.

"Naruto was, once again, quick to rush into the fight and managed to get himself poisoned..." when he saw her worried expression he quickly reassured her. "I've already dumped him in the hospital. Sasuke's there too. When Naruto was out, he was trying to cover up for Sakura while I attacked. But I too was defeated and I fell unconscious. When I woke up..."

Here he faltered slightly and Tsunade picked up on it immediately. "Kakashi, tell me. What did you mean when you said Naruto and Sasuke are at the hospital? Where is Sakura, then?" her voice was getting quieter with each word she spoke. "Please Kakashi, tell me... tell me she isn't..." her eyes were getting glassy and the silver haired man suddenly wished she was throwing her usual tantrum instead of this silent and broken grief.

He placed a hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"She's not dead, Tsunade." Her head immediately snapped up and the hope written all over her features made his insides twist in a tight knot. Tsunade was getting impatient. "Hatake Kakashi, as your Hokage I command you to tell me where is Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi massaged the bridge of his nose. "Akatsuki." It was so easy to just utter this one word, four syllables which had such a massive effect on the woman. Tsunade's eyes went as wide as plates before she grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall of the hallway, creating cracks in the solid concrete.

"What? How could this happen? What does it even mean, Kakashi?! The Akatsuki! What chance do you think she has against monsters like that..." her voice died out as the realization hit her and she sank to her knees, looking absolutely pathetic and broken beyond repair before him. She already lost her parents, her lover and her younger sibling, which she was supposed to protect. Will she now be forced to bury her child? She was shaking when Shizune walked out of the meeting room too.

"Tsunade-sama, what are you thinking, running away from such an important..." she finally took in the scene, the grim looking Kakashi and the devastated blonde who couldn't be anyone but Tsunade but who still looked like anyone but her. "...Tsunade-sama?" Shizune crouched down to her master's level, carefully placing an arm around her neck in a half hug.

"Shizune..." Tsunade's voice was hardly audible. "Go and get all Rookie 9 as well as their instructors to my office, now. Get rid of these fools back in the meeting room." The brunette looked taken aback. "But, Tsunade-sama, the damiyo..." she never got a chance to finish. "I said NOW!"

Shizune paled before taking off in the direction of the messenger eagles, TonTon following closely behind her. Tsunade looked up at Kakashi with hollow eyes and when their eyes met, she recognized the same look in them. Hazel eyes stared into onyx black.

And they understood each other.

**Well hello there...**

**Still trying to get used to me updating? That's sweet but don't bother, I'm not here for long - my people need me! ~ *flies away***

**No, just kidding.  
>Sooooooo, how did you like this chapter? Was it epic? (No.) Was it surprising? (No.) Was Sasori according to your tastes? (No.) And what about Tsunade and her poor miserable life? (No.) How do you think will the Rookie 9 react when they find out about Sakura's unfortunate situation? (No.)<strong>

**...**

**Yeah, well. It's Friday and I just ditched my classmates and instead of going to my dance courses I wrote this. For a few f***ing hours. But actually, I sprained my ankle and although it's mostly alright now I still can't walk in heels (thank god I'm not usually wearing them, in fact, the only pair of heels I own are dancing shoes) and thus am unable to participate in our public embarrassment project, commonly dubbed as Dancing lesson! Yay!**

**Anyways, how's it going bros? (That's right, PewDiePie all the way!)  
>I listened to Adele while writing this and also a band called Family Force 5 - check them out!<strong>

**One again, sorry about the lateness TT_TT'**

**And remember - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

******* Inoe ***


End file.
